


Big Brother's Baby Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Crying, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Sub Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a PWP, a snippet of a long scene between Sam and Dean, involving begging, edging, and nipple clamps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is crying in this fic, but I want to make it clear that this is a consensual scene. His tears are not because he doesn't want this - it's quite the contrary.

Dean pulled open the doors of the torture chamber, the sight inside taking his breath away.

 

His precious baby brother, sweet little Sammy, was hanging a few feet off the floor in a sling. The smooth leather contrasted his flushed, tanned skin. The sling pushed his ass out, his legs spread wide, knees resting in stirrups, ankles shackled loosely against the bars. His arms were stretched above his head, chained to the wall.

 Sam’s eyes were shut lightly, tear tracks dried down his dirty cheeks. His head rested half on his shoulder, tilted back on the leather pillow at the top of the sling.

 

His cock lay half hard against his thigh, a shining silver cock ring rested snugly under his balls, drawing Dean’s gaze down to the dark blue plug nestled between his round cheeks, holding in the evidence of their previous activities.

 

“Give me your color,” Dean’s voice boomed across the torture chamber.

 

Sam’s tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, his eyes fluttering open, hazy with exhaustion. “Green.”

 

“Good boy. Thirsty?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Dean walked up to him slowly and slipped his hand under the back of Sam’s neck. He lifted his head and stroked back his hair before pulling out a bottle of water from the cooler near the sling. He helped Sam drink it down, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

 

Dean and his brother had never had a traditional relationship – it was illegal pretty much everywhere. Sam had always been a traditional person though; never straying too far from what people would call vanilla. So when he had first suggested a Dominant/submissive relationship, Dean had been surprised to say the least.

 

They’d begun their exploration of the bondage community almost four years ago, and now they were here: Sam had been chained in the torture chamber for nearly twelve hours now with no need to safeword out.

 

Dean had been coming and going, spending two to three hours at a time with his little brother and submissive, feeding him, washing him, making sure he went to the bathroom, and pleasuring him. Of course – not _too_ much pleasure – Sam still hadn’t been permitted to have an orgasm, though Dean had had six in that timeframe. Once he was sure Sam was okay, he was ready for number seven.

 

Finishing his water, Sam nuzzled into Dean’s hand, his eyes shutting again. “You still good?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam whispered, his cheeks pinking up now that he’d had a drink.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Not yet, Sir.”

 

“Any discomfort?”

 

Sam shook his head, opening his eyes and smiling up at Dean. “A little – but the good kind. I’m ready for another session if you are, big brother.”

 

Dean’s smile grew. He ran his thumb over the curve of Sam’s cheekbone. “Such a good boy, Sammy. Lean over here, open up for me.” He instructed, stepping back to unzip his jeans and pull his cock free.

 

Sam slumped to the side of the sling and opened his mouth, looking through his eyelashes at Dean.

 

Dean stroked his hair back, slipping his cock between Sam’s lips. Sam began to suck eagerly, and Dean’s head fell backwards, a groan rising from his throat. “You’re so beautiful like this, Sammy,” Dean praised.

 

He closed his eyes, allowing Sam to suck and lick his cock for a few minutes before pulling free and leaning down to press a chaste kiss against that swollen, pink mouth. “Good boy. Relax now, and maybe I’ll let you come.”

 

Sam met Dean’s gaze, a glint of defiance in his eyes despite his exhaustion. “No, you won’t.”

 

“Oh really?” Dean chuckled, reaching down and releasing the ring. “Not if you don’t show some respect.”

 

Sam’s smirk grew, and Dean squeezed Sam’s cock until he whimpered. Sam was an excellent submissive for his big brother, but he was still a baby brother: a part of him would always try to defy Dean. That was part of what made this aspect of their relationship so fun. It wasn’t that Dean wanted to _break_ Sam – nothing so unhealthy. But it was fun to see how far he could get him to submit.

 

That was a big reason why they were still in the middle of this scene. Normal scenes for the two lasted three hours, five at the longest. But here they were, still going strong. Sam was refusing to admit defeat, and Dean was curious to see just how long Sam _could_ go before calling it.

 

Dean squirted a dollop of lube into his palm before placing it back on Sam’s now hard cock, stroking slowly, their eye contact unwavering. Sam’s jaw was set, defiance written all over his pretty face, and Dean couldn’t help but grin when he saw Sam’s lower lip begin to quiver.

 

“Too much?” He asked, still stroking slowly, almost teasingly, flipping his wrist up so his palm cupped the tip of Sam’s cock before sliding back down to the base.

 

“Not a chance,” Was Sam’s reply through gritted teeth, but the clink of the chains on his wrists told another story.

 

“You know I’m gonna punish you if you come before I say you can.”

 

“I know.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Okay then, let’s get started.” He released Sam’s cock for a second, walking around his body to place himself between Sam’s legs. He picked up stroking again, using his other hand to gently wiggle and pull at the plug in Sam’s ass, his stomach twisting delightedly at the hiss of pleasure Sam let out.

 

Dean reached over to the small tray on the other side of the sling, rattling a few of the instruments on it to get Sam's attention. "Think you're ready for these?" Dean asked, holding up a set of nipple clamps.

 

Panic crossed Sam's face, his Adam's apple bobbing wildly for a moment. Dean released his cock, letting it slap onto his stomach wetly. He walked closer to his side, reaching out and pinching Sam's left nipple.

 

"I wish you'd let me pierce these," Dean lamented, tugging it up while Sam writhed in his restraints. He'd always had incredibly sensitive nipples; once Dean had managed to make him orgasm just by sucking and biting them.

 

"T--Too much risk for hunting, could get ripped out," Sam panted, the muscles in his arms tensing and bulging as Dean ran the cold clamp over the rosy peak.

 

"I know plenty of hunters that have piercings, Sammy. Just consider it," Dean said softly, signaling the end of the conversation until Sam had thought about it. He hooked one of the clamps over Sam's nipple without warning.

 

Sam shouted, tears filling his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. His body arched off the sling, so high that Dean grabbed his hips to make sure he wouldn't fall. Precome dribbled out of his cock tip, a harsh red against his heaving stomach.

 

"Fuck, Sammy..."

 

"Big brother," Sam keened, leaning into Dean as well as he could in his bonds.

 

"I got you, baby boy, breathe." Dean attached the other nipple clamp, bracing himself on Sam's hips to keep him still as he writhed - the sensitive nubs of flesh were damn near a direct line to Sam's cock.

 

Dean moved between his legs and grabbed the plug, gently twisting and tugging it. Fresh tears spilled down Sam's cheeks, his lips drawn back in a snarl.

 

"Color."

 

"Y--yellow," Sam panted. Dean nodded, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Sam's hip, stilling his hand on the plug.

 

"Need me to take off the clamps?"

 

"No Sir, just... Need a minute to adjust," Sam croaked out, letting his eyes slip shut.

 

"Tell me when," Dean said patiently, focusing instead on kissing and licking over Sam's tense thighs.

 

It took nearly ten minutes before the muscles in Sam's body relaxed, his breathing steadying. "Okay, okay big brother. Green," He whispered.

 

Dean rubbed his ass gently for a moment before undoing his jeans again, letting him and his boxers pool around his ankles. Sam looked down at him, his cheeks flushing.

 

"Gonna fuck you good, Sammy."

 

"Please do, sir," Sam whispered, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

 

Dean slicked his cock before tugging the plug out, smirking at the lube and come that followed it from their previous sessions. "You must be getting tired, Sam, can't even hold in my come."

 

Sam flushed. "I'm sorry, Sir. Should I be punished?"

 

Dean chuckled, dipping two fingers past Sam's swollen rim. "You should. You won't be allowed to come this time around."

 

Sam whimpered but nodded. "Thank you, Big Brother."

 

Dean withdrew his fingers, satisfied that Sam was still wet enough, before lining up his cock and driving home.

 

The scream that erupted from his baby brother was almost enough to make him lose it right then and there. Dean gathered himself quickly, grabbing Sam's calves before picking up a punishing pace, driving deep and pulling almost completely out on each thrust.

 

Sam writhed as well as he could, sobbing and begging for his big brother to fuck him, fill him up, punish him; Sam was beautiful like this.

 

Dean grabbed the chain connecting the clamps and tugged, earning a yell that broke as Sam's voice did, his next noises decidedly hoarser.

 

"Fucking sloppy little bitch, aren't you, Sammy?" Dean panted, the remainder of his previous loads being forced out of Sam's ass with a wet, sticky squelch on every inward drive.

 

Sam sobbed a 'yes' and Dean pulled harder. "Yes what?" He shouted, driving deep and circling his hips.

 

"Yes, big brother!" Sam screamed hoarsely, "Im a little bitch, _your_  little bitch."

 

"And you like being all full and sloppy for me, don't you?" Dean pressed, using the chain like a handle as he fucked into Sam.

 

"Yes, Sir. I love it," Sam whispered, his entire body a bright red. "Fuck, big brother I--"

 

Dean understood, pulling out immediately and moving up to Sam's face, kissing him deeply but touching no other part of his body.

 

Sam cried against his mouth, his body shaking all over. Seven times, pulled back from his orgasm - Dean wondered how much more he could take.

 

It took longer for Sam's body to relax this time. When it did he pulled back from Dean and nodded. Silent communication passed between the two of them before Sam opened his mouth, letting Dean slip his cock in.

 

As Sam sucked, Dean reached down, driving three fingers into him. He used his other hand to stroke Sam's hair comfortingly, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "So perfect, Sammy."

 

Sam began to shake again after a nearly ten minutes of fingering, his hole clenching around Dean's fingers. A look of panic crossed his face, but Dean held steady to the back of his head. "Control yourself, Sam. You will _not_  come."

 

Sam took a shaky breath, gagging on the cock in his throat. He began to writhe in the swing, trying to close his knees to no avail. Dean continued to fuck his mouth lazily, watching Sam's body. He could hear Sam crying, but was waiting -- that was it. Sam's hips began to buck down onto his hand instinctively. He withdrew his fingers and reached up, gripping Sam's balls and pulling them away from his body.

 

"Control," He said firmly, meeting Sam's wet gaze. Sam sobbed helplessly, his body jerking as he gagged again. Dean pulled his cock free and crouched until he was face to face with Sam. "Look at me."

 

When their eyes met, Dean spoke, "You are not going to come tonight, little brother. It's nine now. I'm going to leave you again. I'm coming back in a few hours with dinner, and then we'll play again. Can you be a good boy and try to nap while I'm gone?"

 

Sam nodded, sniffling. "A--Are you gonna come first?" He asked.

 

Dean glanced down at his own cock. "Do you want it?"

 

Sam nodded, a shy smile gracing his lips. "Maybe in my mouth? I'm scared if you put anything in my ass I'll come - you've never gotten me close twice in a row."

 

"Next time it'll be three times. You're getting better." Dean released his balls and stood up, letting Sam swallow him back down.

 

He carefully washed Sam's body and replaced the cock ring after Dean came. He allowed Sam more water before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Try to rest."

 

Sam smiled gratefully up at him, leaning into his touch before closing his eyes.

 

Dean smiled down at him for a moment before slipping out of the chamber to start dinner for them both.


End file.
